


The Dreams in Which I'm Dying Are the Best I've Ever Had

by Kodokuna



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Last Moments, M/M, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 14:58:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11061390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kodokuna/pseuds/Kodokuna
Summary: Lance sighed, he couldn’t actually believe he had prepared for this moment. What was it his mother had always said? Hope for the best, prepare for the worst? Sounds about right.or in which Lance spends his last moments doing the thing he loves most: getting the last word





	The Dreams in Which I'm Dying Are the Best I've Ever Had

**Author's Note:**

> I know the title is long but it's a good line. It's from Mad World, which I know is a meme but its actually a pretty good song?? Also fitting bc Lance, amiright?
> 
> Also ik ik this is incredibly short and I don't blame u for being irritated about that. It was just a drabble.

He wanted silence.

As much as Lance enjoyed the exciting day-to-day chatter that he himself created, every once in awhile, maybe it was time to be quiet. Maybe there was serenity in noiselessness. That being said, on his figurative deathbed- it was quite a revelation for him. Keith would’ve been disappointed that it took so long for him to realize it. 

_Keith._

The yelling picked back up again with the sound of Lance’s cough. 

Lance chuckled, the sound of it coming out watery and thick with blood. He could hear it now, Keith losing his mind in Red, trying to figure out if he was going to live or not. There was always time to laugh when Keith was losing his mind. Especially when it was over Lance. 

_Actually, scratch that,_ Lance thought. _That isn't funny at all._

Of course Lance wasn’t a man for seriousness. He never was, but now he found himself wondering if he should turn off his comms after all. He wasn’t having any privacy, and he definitely didn’t enjoy the noise over his comm unit, coming from his distressed friends. _What an awful way to die. I’d rather hear them laughing or something... Dunno what I’d do if I actually heard laughter, though._

Everything was blurry, and everyone was so loud, too loud. But somehow, even with this, it was all too quiet. Perhaps he just wasn't used to the noise. Perhaps he wanted to be the one talking. He had so many things he wanted to tell them, all of the feelings he held so close to his heart and they were all erupting from him. 

“Blue...” he spoke weakly, silence filling the comm unit as his teammates strained to hear him. “I said some last words stuff into that recorder unit on the lower left side of your control panel.” Blue rumbled in understanding. 

_Thanks, Blue._ He told her, though doubting she could hear him. He couldn’t very well speak anymore. Lance smiled, a slow tear escaping him. Another cough and he was left twisting in pain on the floor of his lion. He’d been on the floor writhing ever since he’d gotten back into his lion. He could feel the end fast approaching. _Please, please, God. I just wanna see their faces when they see this message. Then you can do your worst, I promise._ It really was unfair, though. Lance had already made so many empty promises. 

A hologram popped up. It was Lance, looking much less battered and in pain than he was now. _“Hellooooo? Testing! Uhhh I’m gonna guess this works so I’m gonna go ahead and start talking now!”_

Lance sighed, he couldn’t actually believe he had prepared for this moment. What was it his mother had always said? _Hope for the best, prepare for the worst? Sounds about right._

 _“Sooo I’m gonna start with introducing myself: I’m Lance McClain, Blue Paladin, son of Maria and Antoni McClain, brother to Sofia, Jaime, Dani, Emanuel, and Angel McClain. This is, like, me preparing for the worst? It’s what my mamá always says- and I’m pretty bored right now anyways.”_ A choked sob came through Hunk’s unit. Lance suddenly felt very guilty. 

_“I wanna start off by saying that I love you guys a lot, and this is probably for the best.. Ah, sorry it’s really hard to be sentimental right now, seeing as I’m just fine... You guys probably don’t wanna be hearing that right now, if you are listening to this. Right now, if this video has started playing, it means that I’m gonna die, like, for real this time. Luckily, I’m probably alive enough to give Blue permission to play this tape.”_ He made her promise that she would never let anyone get to that recording unless he was to ask her to do personally. Then again, the logic didn’t make much sense. In any other situation, he would have probably been dead before he got to Blue. But it didn’t really matter anymore; the tape was playing for them now. 

_“Which I guess would be a weird thing to do, but the stuff I’m gonna say in here will absolutely blow your minds so I wouldn’t give it to you unless absolutely necessary,”_ The hologram sat back into his hologram chair, continuing on, _“I’m gonna go one by one, if that’s ok with you. Feel free to stop the recording at any time.”_ Lance doubted anyone was going to stop the recording. He couldn’t hear much of anything but his own voice coming from the speakers. So much for getting their reactions.

_“So I wanna start with Hunk! Buddy, Pal, best friend I could ever have!”_ the hologram laughed, _“I appreciate you being around, you... helping me with everything you have so far with only a few complaints.. I’m gonna miss you. Honestly I know you are gonna make the best chef engineer in the universe once you get back home, I just know. Love you, brother.”_

_“Next is Pidge. I know we don’t get along sometimes, I know that it's because I’m an idiot. Sometimes. But I want you to know that I think of you as my little kid sibling. It’s been hard without my family with me but you and well... all of you guys.. You’ve helped me build a bigger family. And I love you Pidgey, I hope you know that.”_

_“Now I’ve got Shiro. Dude, you’ve been a great leader and a great friend-family member to me. Even though I screw up a lot, you’re always by my side, coaching me, cheering me on. I haven’t known you for as long as I wanted to, but.. I still think of you as family. Love you, Shiro.”_

_“Coran, Coran, the gorgeous man. we’ve had some fun times in the castle, haven't we? I love you so much, you silly ancient alien. Dude, seriously, it’s gonna suck without you.. Without me? That didn’t come out right... You know what I mean.”_

_“Allura, my beautiful princess. I have to say that I was slightly in love with you this whole time, but like, who isn’t? Plus, I’m kinda in love with someone else even more.. I’ll get to that later. Anyways, just know that I thought you were beautiful because you were powerful, and dang... I’ll miss you, chica. Love ya!”_

_“Okay, saving the best one for last. Keith.”_ Lance could feel his heart stopping at the name. It was time for Keith to find out the truth.

 _“I can’t believe I’m saying this, but I remembered our bonding moment. Every detail, every second of it. I dream about it sometimes, about you sometimes. I... I thought that maybe after all this was over, I could take you to my home. You’d meet my mom and my dad, and all of my sisters, and my brothers...”_ The hologram started tearing up. _“That can’t exactly happen now that I’m dead, I guess. Shit, Keith. I’ll get to it because you’re probably confused and... The truth is that I love you. I love you so much it hurts and I had to tell you before I died.”_ Lance puffed in relief, looking up to the comm unit. In surprise, he noticed Keith staring back at him. Another glance at the screens revealed everyone staring at him. His eyes only focused on Keith.

 _“Welp, that’s all for today. Love you all. See you.“_ The hologram shut off and Keith opened his mouth to speak. 

. _“I love you too, you dumbass!”_ Keith shouted over the comm. Lance smiled. Keith was definitely not smiling. _Shit... what a shame, I love it when he smiles.._

With that, everything when white, and Lance took his last breath.

It was quiet.

**Author's Note:**

> Ayyye I hope u liked it! This was actually my first fic and I plan to post more if ppl are interested. I love writing in Lance's POV because he and I are the same person. Leave a comment to tell me what I did right or wrong if you so desire.


End file.
